


Nefarious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [173]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Aesthete. Back to Ziva.The most amazing Cover art by Red_Pink_Dots. She deserves major kudos:





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/22/1999 for the word [nefarious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/10/22/nefarious).
> 
> nefarious  
> Wicked in the extreme;iniquitous.
> 
> Another entry in the saga consisting of [Eke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263304), [Fatuous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7826533), [Taciturn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7839667), [Copious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897894), [Erroneous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7910494), [Prescience](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7918999), [Obdurate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7935634), [Banal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7942465), [Noisome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7955722), [Exacerbate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7970449), [Misnomer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7977649), [Lackadaisical](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7984918), [Hauteur](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7991926), [Skulk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7998220), [Ostracize](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8007535), [Aplomb](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8032792), [Disheveled](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8039719), [Reticent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8053111), [Legerdemain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8061652), [Vituperate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8072755), [Foment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086192), [Contumely](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8098882), and [Aesthete](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8115070).
> 
> I apologize in advance for any lacking in nefariousness that is occurring. I hope to make up for it next time.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Nefarious

Ziva had finally recovered some since the shock of the news about her father, mother, and Tali. Being basically disowned by her father was no surprise. He’d never exactly been the nurturing type. What bothered her more though was her mother. She had thought her mother cared for her. She had also thought her mother dead, so clearly her mother was willing to go along with whatever scheme her father was cooking up and didn’t care about her as much as she thought. 

What hurt her the most though was Tali, she and Tali had been inseparable as little kids. She’d been practically inconsolable when Tali supposedly died. The only thing that had kept her going was the idea of getting revenge on the one who did this to Tali. So to find out that Tali had been alive this whole time and never contacted her, shook her to the core. She wondered if there was something wrong with her that made everyone hate her.

Well no matter, nothing she could do about it now. It was time to face the music. She was sure Fornell would be coming to interrogate her soon, since it was well past the normal timeframe required for interrogating prisoners. She had to get back into the nefarious mind frame if she was going to stand a chance of coming out of this alive and with an actual life. She could ponder her mother and Tali and revenge on her father later once she made it out of this.

“Finally.” Ziva stated with a sigh, when an agent showed up at her cell that wasn’t bearing food or water. 

The agent unlocked the cell door, opened it and closed it behind him. He immediately moved to cuff Ziva. 

“Hey. Is that really necessary?” She protested. “I’ll come quietly.”

“Fornell insisted. Now if you could just behave that would be appreciated.” The agent commented dryly.

Ziva sighed, but let the agent cuff her. She didn’t think it would benefit her to try and escape right then anyway.

Once she was cuffed, the agent opened the cell door and led her out of the cell. They followed a winding route designed to confuse people, but eventually she was left in a room that had a table, 2 chairs, and was completely dark and empty or so she thought. In reality, it was all part of Fornell’s nefarious plan to throw her even further off her game.

**Author's Note:**

> [Proclivity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8130707) follows after this one though it's also the next one in dictionary.com order.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
